Aztec Attack
Aztec Attack, originally titled Facing Temples, is a map added in v1.3.1. It is extremely unpredictable depending on the players. The course features two giant temples on an island-like field surrounded by lava. If a player falls into the lava, it will be counted as a suicide. Each team's base is on the inside of each temple. By going to the back of the temple, players can get on top of it via a series of jump pads. At the center of the stage is a pool of lava, dividing the stage, with floating platforms of rock, with a Bearscream Sandwich and two jump pads at the largest floating platform. The jump pads bring players across the lava pool to the pyramid. Next to the lava pool, are ruins. Two smaller buildings, with Pick-Ups in each one and a bomb in the Plant the Bomb mode. Aztec Attack Aztec Attack was added in v1.3.1. It is extremely unpredictable depending on the players. The course features two giant temples on a Island-like field surrounded by lava. If a player falls into the lava, it will be counted as a suicide. Each team's base is on the inside of each temple. By going to the back of the temple, players can get on top of it via a series of jump pads. In the two other sides of the field are two smaller ruins where Shields can be found. In the middle of these are a lava pool dividing the stage. In this lava pool a small island is located on which the Bearscream Sandwich is located. In Plant the Bomb the bombs are in the small buildings to the sides of the map. Pick-Ups Bearscream Sandwich: Located on the largest floating platform at the center of the lava pool. Imperial Basket Grande: Located on the sides of the pyramids next to a rectangular block. Health Pack: Located at the entrance/exit of temples facing lava pool. Shield: Located under the two structures next to the lava pool. Connected by the floating rocks platform across the lava pool. Glitches There used to be a glitch where players can go under the pyramids by squeezing through the pillars at the back of the temple with Mini Me. There is a glitch where players can enter the sides of the pyramid by using Mini Me and squeezing through the gap between the roofs at the third level, third jump pad counting from ground level. There is also a glitch that occasionally forms an invisible barrier on the right steps of the temples, preventing the player from entering. This has not been fixed. Development Trivia *There is an occasional bug in Aztec Attack where the player suddenly stalls midway between the normal landing point and the Jump Pad at the edge of each team's base. This is can be an advantage if manipulated as the player can access the roof of the two structures next to the lava pool, which is usually only accessible by using So Fly or Metal Crush. *The Aztec Attack's pyramids resembles the pyramid where Zombocalypse stood. *Up until version 2.0, Aztec Attack was referred to as the "Facing Temples". *One temple has a symbol representing Over Clocked Oliver, while the other has a symbol representing Astoria. This may show that Oliver has a crush on Astoria. Category:Battle Bears Category:Battle Bears Gold Category:BBG Maps